DB vs DC: Wars
by Superiornite
Summary: This isn't just Superman vs Goku, this is one universe against another universe. Certain individual against another one that is similar to them. A/N: I really hate to be the bringer of bad news, but I have come to a conclusion to put this story on hold. To my latest guest reviewer in Vegeta vs Zod; Noo, F*** you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Superiornite here. Now I know I'm still trying to keep up with updating my current stories. Legend of Heroes seems to be going pretty well, where as Son of Heroes is a little challenging. For those who haven't read them yet, please do make the time to read them. **

**Now this new work is basically one certain individual from each of these fictional worlds of; Dragonball and DC Comics, are to fight each other. This came to me when I noticed that there is alot of Superman vs Goku works while none of their fellow characters peers never have a shot to go at each other. I love both Dragonball and DC. **

**This how it well work, it well start with a different scenerio that is around the background for one or both of the characters. Either one is knocked out, or one is killed, or one surrenders. There well be only one victor here. **

* * *

**Now... first battle is between the equal rivals of each universes heroes. They are the same race of the heroes. They are considered to be politicaly superior to the heroes. They have sworn to beat or kill their rival.**

**General Dru-Zod: The Commanding General of Krypton's Millitay Forces, who has led his fellow Kryptonian henchmen to conqure in the name of Krypton. **

**vs**

**Prince Vegeta: The proclaimed Prince of Saiyans, who turned from evil to good. But that has still not stopped him from trying to surpass Son Goku.**

**Start!**

Earth cities were in utter ruin. There was blood of millions of people streaming through the streets. Who could possibly be responsilbe for such a genocide? The answer was a man standing on top of what used to be the tallest building in the world. The man was wearing a sort of long leather coat, but under the coat was a millitary uniform. Any person would say that he was just some general, but he wasn't just a general. He is General Dru-Zod, a superpowered Kryptonian, who was banished to a extra-dominsianal prison for what he claimed was to save Krypton. But now, he had escaped his prison and had found out that Krypton was destroyed. This General has sworn to serve and protect Krypton to any means neccesary. He found out about 7 magical orbs that when gathered can grant any wish. He killed millions because they got in his way on his quest to find these Dragonballs.

Now, he has them all gathered together, but there was nothing happening. From experiance, he figured that magical orbs with power to grant wishes would come with a certain code. Zod needs to find out what the code is, so that he may bring back Krypton.

Then, through his supreme hearing that was given to him by the yellow sun, he heard someone coming his way. Zod knew that this wasn't some human because this being was moving more faster than any human he encountered. He turned to where the unidentified individual was coming from, and with his stronger eye-sight he saw a man with spikey hair that was going straight up like a flame. The spikey hair man was wearing some sort of armor that covered his torso, white gloves and boots, and blue clothing covering the rest of his body. Zod recognized this man, he knew him to be Vegeta, a prince to a race called Saiyans.

Once Vegeta got there, he landed near Zod on another building just far enough to where they could hear and see each other. Vegeta seemed to have a smirk on his face as he looked at the General, while Zod seemed to be analyzing his new opponent.

"Well well well. It seems Kryptonians do have some fight and power in them. I always thought of your kind to be filled with only scientests," Vegeta said.

Zod still kept silent as he stared at Vegeta.

"If you don't me, maybe I should let you know the name of the warrior that well kill you. I' am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans."

"Hmm. You actually call yourself a warrior. I know who you are, and I know of your race. Your race isn't nation of warriors, it's nothing but a species of violent animals that try to kill thing to prove their superiority," Zod insulted Vegeta.

"Pretty big talk."

"Before you try to make any stupid mistake, I want to know how I can get my wish from these Dragonballs?"

"You actually think I'll help you. I'll show you what a species of violent animals can do to you, Kryptonian scum!"

Vegeta quickly transformed into a super saiyan, and then he charged towards Zod. Zod saw the attack coming, so he braced himself for close combat. There was a flurry of punches and kicks being sent from Vegeta, but all of them beng countered or blocked by Zod. The Saiyan Prince went for a swinging kick to the Kryptonian General, but Zod was able to block the kick with his arm. Zod then used his other arm to punch Vegeta away into the air. Vegeta was able to stop himself in mid-air, he looked back at Zod.

"This'll end in either two ways Saiyan Princess. Either you die, or you kneel before Zod!"

Vegeta became outragged by Zod calling him by 'Princess,' so he flew at great speed towards Zod. Zod then triggered his ability of flight with extreme power being put into it which caused the surrounding ground to crack. Vegeta shot a number of ki blast at Zod, but Zod kept destroying the blast with his heat vision. They were closing distance with each other, and Vegeta prepared to unleash a close up ki blast on Zod, while Zod was ready to put his strength into destroying this arragont fool of a Saiyan. Vegeta placed his hand outward ready to shoot his energy, but it then met Zod's clinched fist. The impact from the energy blast and the super punch caused both combatants to fly back.

Zod was able to gain his composere quickly, so then he flew back at Vegeta who was just about to charge into a Super Saiyan 2. Zod punched Vegeta up into orbit.

'From the x-ray scan I got earliar on that Saiyan, I can tell that he is capable of surviving any environment. Lets put that to the test," Zod thought as he threw another punch at Vegeta that launched him even further into space.

The next punch, Vegeta was finally prepared, so he countered it by throwing more punches and kicks on Zod. Thanks to his transformation to Super Saiyan 2, Vegeta was able to have more hits on Zod, but for some odd reason Zod seemed to be ignoring the punches as if they weren't hurting him. Vegeta kicked Zod to put some distance in between themselves. Vegeta than gathered energy to his hands, "GALICK GUUUNN!"

A blast of purple energy shot towards Zod which hit him, but Zod flew out of there with only his jacket ripped. Zod remmoved the jacket, to reveal his military uniform and the emblems and medals to show his rank as general. As Vegeta saw that Zod wasn't even fatally damaged, he than charged up even more power. He wasn't sure if he might be able to pull it off, but he must if he wants to win.

"I' am a warrior. I' am the Prince of All Saiyans. I' am a Super Saiyan. And you cann burn in Hell!"

With that, Vegeta had newly transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. Zod seemed to be unimpressed by the power desplayed by Vegeta. Vegeta then used his new speed to attack Zod. With the increase in speed and strength, it seemed that Zod was actually feeling the hits. Zod started to throw his attacks as well. Thanks to being out in the vaccums of space, the solar radiation from the sun was more open to Zod and he was gaining more power. He wasn't the commanding general of Krypton's forces for nothing. He gained that status through brilliant military tactics he has pulled on the field of duty. Zod, on purpose, then moved into an angle where Vegeta may kick him into the direction of the sun.

Vegeta believing that he has an open shot, he placed his arms out towards Zod. A large amount of energy was being gathered to hands as he prepared for his own great attack.

"FINAL FLASSHH!"

The blast fired at Zod, but thanks to the even closer distance to the sun, Zod gathered his power into his heat vision to fire back. The heat vision blast was even large enough to stall the Final Flash blast, then Zod used his speed to side step it, and close in on Vegeta.

Vegeta usually is able to sense an opponent that was about to surprise attack by sensing their energy, but Zod's ki energy was just as equal to any human. So he couldn't sense Zod coming in full speed. Vegeta then tried to fire another blast, but Zod grabbed both of Vegeta's arms. Through precison of his heat vision and x-ray vision, Zod was able to shoot through every vital pressure point in Vegeta's body. Vegeta was paralyzed, and couldn't stop the incoming knock-out punch Zod threw at him.

Vegeta woke up to what used to be the Capsule Corp. building, and Zod was standing in front of him with his hands behind his back.

"Why haven't you killed me?"

"You have vital information I need and I know it well take some certain persuasion to make you talk."

"Good luck with that," Vegeta said before he spit at Zod's boot.

"Ursa, bring her in here," Zod called out his second in commanding officer.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BITCH!"

"Quit squirming human winch."

Vegeta then saw Bulma struggleing to get out of the grip of another woman in military uniform named Ursa.

"Now Vegeta, either you kneel before me and tell me the code in granting my wish with the Dragonballs, or this human cow that you call a wife well die in the most painful way as you watch."

Vegeta tried using all his strength to get up and kill Zod, but due to his pressure points being injured, his power drained, and another henchman of Zod was holding him back.

"That won't be neccisary in holding him Non."

Non let Vegeta go, before he placed him back on the chair with chains on.

"Kneel before Zod."

All Vegeta could do was lean foward towards the ground to make it look as if he were kneeling.

"Arise All Mighty Shenron."

Zod was pleased to see Vegeta submit, but he must learn the punishment for trying to ressist Zod. The General looked to Ursa, and nodded hs head.

"Yes General," Ursa answered right before she shot a laser of heat vision into Bulma's head.

"NOOOOO! YOU MOTHERFUCKERSS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

"No, you won't. You must be silenced."

Zod then grabbed Vegeta's jaw and broke it.

* * *

**Zod is the winner. I heard from some people that if Vegeta fought Superman, he would win because he is more ruthless than Goku. Then I thought to myself, what if Vegeta went up against Zod. He is more ruthless than Superman. **

**Next time on DB vs DC: Wars... Two beings were flying above a mountain range. One was wearing a white cloak and turban, while the other was in blue cloak. They had one thing in common, their skin was green.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, Superiornite is back again. I should have done this in the first chapter, so I'll do it right here. The reason why Zod beat Vegeta is becasue Zod used not only his superior strength, but also his military tactical thinking. He used his surroundings to his advantage, hince punching Vegeta into space where the solar radiation is more open out, and allowing Vegeta to hit him more closer to the sun. Vegeta is too much into beating the snot out of his opponent, and even if he knew that Zod was powered by the sun would still allow Zod to be closer to the sun. Why? Because he is an arrogant fool who wants to prove that he can beat anything when they're at it's best. He allowed Cell to absorb 18 because he thought he could take on his perfect form, he wanted to fight on his own against Babidi's men, and against Buu. **

**Zod is just as equally strong as Superman, Vegeta is equally strong as Goku only thing is he can't keep up with the transformations. Kryptonians can left up the weight of a planet the size of Earth, if not three times greater. They are capable of surviving supernovas. Their speeds can allow them to travel to other galaxies in a matter of seconds. All these feats aren't reached by these Saiyans. Vegeta's ki output isn't enough power to even equal to a supernova, and his durability to physical attacks from a foe as strong as Zod is quite lacking. **

**Anyways on with the next match...**

* * *

**J'onn J'onnz: The Martian Manhunter of Mars, who became a founding member to the Justice League of America, and a hero to his new home Earth. **

**vs**

**Piccolo Jr: The Super Namekian who's first goal was to conqure the world, but then came out to be one of it's greatest saviors alongside the Saiyans. **

**Setting: New Namek**

**Begin...**

The Namekians have been noticing that their Dragonballs have been going missing. The only conclusion they came up with was that someone is trying to sieze the Dragonballs to grant a wish. The Namekian elders called upon the greatest warrior their race had to offer, Piccolo. He was sent to investigate and find out where the other Dragonballs were to find out who was this thief. The last time the Namekians left their guard down in securing the Dragonballs, their previous home world was destroyed, so Piccolo wasn't going to let that happen.

The last Dragonball was located in a Namekian village. He had the Namekian villagers leave for their own safety. He had the Dragonball placed in front of him, and he waited for the unkown suspect to reveal himself. He suspected to since the theft to have some respectable power level, but he couldn't since any high level. If it wasn't for his sinsitve ears he would've missed him.

The being came out from the ground as if he were a ghost, but he then changed to a solid shape. He was green just like any Naemkian, but he wasn't any Namekian. Piccolo heard of a race that is capable of being able to phase through objects, but he didn't think they were real.

"So are you the one responsible for stealing the Dragonballs,' Piccolo asked with a command.

'I have no intentions using them for harm, Namekian,' Piccolo herd someone speaking to him in his mind.

'Telepathy. Now I know what you are, Martian. The only question is, are you the green one, or the white one,' Piccolo asked through his mind knowing that the Martian well contact him through Telepathy.

'You know of my kind?'

'I know enough to know that one is extinct, while the other is imprisoned somewhere for causing great terror. Also, that each one is capable of shape-shifting. So are you the victim or the murderer? Because I'm not going to take any chance in letting you make any wish.'

Piccolo than threw a punch at the Martian Manhunter, but the Martian was able to phaze through the attack as if he weren't there. Piccolo then turned back at the Martian.

'Ask yourself, is fighting me what you truly desire?'

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Piccolo shot a blast of ki at J'onn, but J'onn ws able to dodge it by flying upwards. Piccolo followed right behind, as he kept firing more ki blasts. J'onn evading every blast thanks to his shape-shifting and ability to pass through objects. J'onn fired his laser vison back at Piccolo. Piccolo managed to DODGE the attack. Piccolo was now close up to J'onn and able to throw more punches and attacks, while J'onn still kept phazing through every attack. Then the last attack passed through J'onn, and J'onn finally threw a punch at Piccolo which sent Piccolo flying.

Piccolo knew that it was going to take more speed to take on this opponent, so he removed his heavy cape and turban which made him feel even more lighter. He cracked his neck and prepared himself for combat. J'onn also got on his guard.

The two green skined warrior then started throwing hit at each other at such an accelerated rate. Though the Martian seemed to be having a hard time than when the fight started because Piccolo was moving alot more faster that he has actually managed to land some blows on him. So J'onn then transformed into his transparant form where objects go through him. Again, Piccolo was taken by surprise, but this time J'onn elongated his arms around the Namekian from behind.

'Damn! His got me. I need to break lose, but his strength and arms are keeping tied here,' Piccolo thought.

So then Piccolo used his breath blast attack, and launched towards J'onn's arms that were around him. The blast made J'onn let go of Piccolo, so Piccolo then used the oppertunity to land more extreme hits and knock the Martian Manhunter to the ground. Piccolo then fired a powerful blast at J'onn, but J'onn was able to see it coming and phazed into the ground to escape.

'Lets hope he didn't DODGE,' Piccolo thought, for he didn't see if the Matian Manhunter got away at the last second.

Out from the ground below the Namekian warrior, the Martian Manhunter flew out and threw a combo of punches at Piccolo. Piccolo managed to get away from J'onn, so he took the oppertunity to charge up even more power to himself.

J'onn already read Piccolo's mind and he knew that he charges up to become more stronger and faster so J'onn needed to stop him quickly. Piccolo noticed what J'onn was planning to do, so he needed to throw an attack fast. He placed his fingers to his forehead and started charging his signiture move.

"Special Beam Can- ack," Piccolo was interupted by some images he started seeing in his head.

He saw a red planet with its inhabitants of Green Martians. He saw a male Green Martian with a female Green Martian standing by his side, and he was holding up a little Green Martian that had to be their child. Then Piccolo saw tragedy when other Green Martians were being ingulfed in flames, as hostile White Martians were finishing them off. The male Green Martian that Piccolo saw at the beginning was starting to kill the White Martians in the most vicious of way in anger, and in hopes in saving his family. But his efforts in saving his family were futile, for they also burned in the flames.

The visions ended, and Piccolo saw J'onn standing in front of him and he didn't seem to have the intent in assualting the Namekian at all.

"That male Martian, was you. And your family didn't make it," Piccolo said, trying to comfirm on what he had seen.

"All I want is to bring my family back. These Dragonballs maybe the only way for me to get them back," J'onn finally spoke with only his mouth and not his mind.

"I'm sorry for doubting you. The last person who wanted our Dragonaballs tried using them for universal domination."

"If I ever go down that path, you have my permission to strike me down with the same flames that took my race."

"Lets bring your family back. Also, you mind teaching a good friend of mine on your excellent skill to DODGE."

* * *

**This fight turned out somewhat like a draw. J'onn has the edge on Piccolo on strength and his psychic powers, while Piccolo is superior in close up combat and if he knew about J'onn's weakness to fire, then he would use his ki to create fire and would've won the fight. But thanks to J'onn's psychic powers, he is able to attack Piccolo through the mind, and J'onn has been able to fight powerful psychics in the past like Dyspro, and he taught Superman how defend himself with the mind. I like these too much to have one of them beat or kill each other. **

**Next time... two boys jump away from each other. Then they do some sort of movement and yell, "FUSION, HA!" Then another boy stood there and called out, "SHAZAM!"**


End file.
